


In His Arms

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, M/M, Tired Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira is tired, but Isamu knows how to get him to rest.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 1





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"In His Arms"

Akira was tired. He had been awake for over forty-eight hours and was just wanting to get some sleep, but he was required to fill out some paperwork, which confused him. He didn't understand why he had to do paperwork. Earth had exploded, but even if it hadn't, World War 3 had broken out while they were gone, so they didn't have to file paperwork for Earth. He didn't understand why he had to fill out paperwork for the Alteans, especially since they were technically stationed there. However, it apparently didn't matter as he still had to fill it out.

%%%

Isamu was concerned about his boyfriend and commander. He was obviously exhausted and overworked and needed to get some sleep. Isamu knew that if he could get him to take a break, Akira would more than likely pass out. 

"Hey, Aki."

Akira paused and turned around, a tired smile forming at the sight of his boyfriend. "Hey, Isa."

"Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Sorry, but I have paperwork to do."

"If you come with me, I will help you with the paperwork."

Akira gave Isamu a confused look. "What are you planning, Isa?"

"What do you mean?"

"You dislike paperwork."

Isamu knew that Akira had a point, but he also knew that there was one weapon in his arsenal that Akira couldn't resist, puppy dog eyes. He clasped his hands in front of him, poked out his lower lip, and softened his eyes. The second Akira saw him, he knew he was a goner, adding "please" was the clincher.

Akira sighed. "All right, but just for a moment."

Isamu grinned and grabbed Akira's wrist, effectively dragging his boyfriend along. "Come on, Aki."

Akira let Isamu drag him to his room. The Red Lion pilot gently pushed his commander onto the bed and sat down behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his hair. Isamu felt Akira tense up for a second before the tension left his body, and he relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Isamu knew the second Akira fell asleep as his breathing had evened out and his head lolled to the side. The brunette grinned. He knew his leader would pass out once he stopped doing things, and it was a plus in Isamu's book to be able to hold Akira during the day time. One of them would inevitably come to the other sometime during the night, but they hadn't been able to hold each other during the day time before. It was something Isamu thought should change, and he was going to bring it up to Akira when he woke up, but for now, he was going to enjoy having Akira in his arms.

Fin


End file.
